


Test Results

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Moments Through History [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Test Results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Sometimes getting surprising test results during hard times, is exactly what a small family needs from what Sabine realizes.
Relationships: Gina Dupain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rolland Dupain, Gina Dupain & Tom Dupain, Rolland Dupain/Gina Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Gina Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Moments Through History [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733572
Kudos: 15





	Test Results

**May 3 rd, 1987**

Sabine Cheng felt like she was going to throw up as her boyfriend, twenty-three-years-old Tom Dupain, rubbed reassuring circles on the back of her hand that she clutched onto. This was one of her first times coming to a hospital when it wasn’t considered an emergency and she was terrified of the results of the test could be. If it was what she thought it was, both her’s and Tom’s life would change forever. There was doubt in her mind if they were ready. For the last two years they lived with his parents and she was still struggling with not to react negatively to any disagreement or causing an accident could cause Tom or Rolland to lose their temper with her.

“Everything will be okay, Měinǚ,” Tom Dupain told his girlfriend, moving his other hand to rub her back. Glancing up at the doctor, the broad-shouldered man frowned, impatient. He hated waiting for results from the test that Sabine had taken a few hours prior. “Do you have the results yet? We have been waiting for a good few hours now.”

“I am sorry for making you wait so long,” the doctor said with an apologetic smile as he settled the stack of papers onto his desk top. “I was just rereading over the results to make sure I got all the information correct.”

“Please just tell us!” Sabine couldn’t take it any longer. Waiting for the test results was worse than the time when she faced off against her father when she decided to stand up against her father and move to an entirely different country with very little knowledge of the language. “I can’t handle the wait anymore,” she snapped, tears starting to fill her eyes. “I just want to know the results.”

Sabine’s voice broke as her she fell back into her boyfriend’s arms and began to sob. Surprised by her reaction, Tom gave a quick glare to the doctor before turning to rub the back of his girlfriend’s back, whispering words of comfort. “I’m scared, Tom,” she whispered between sobs. “I’m scared that I know the results already.”

“Do you wish for me to step out for a moment?” The doctor gathered up the stacks of papers and beginning to rise to his feet. “I can give you some time to talk to your boyfriend about what routes you want to take if the results of what you think they are.”

“Just tell me what the results are,” Tom barked, patients withering thin as he began to stand up, looming over the doctor. “Either way, I will stand beside my girlfriend and her choices.”

“Than...” The black haired doctor cleared her throat, going through the stack of papers. “Ms. Cheng and Mr. Dupain, the test results that are good news. Congrulations, both of you, you will be having a baby in the next six months.”

Closing her watery eyes, Sabine let out a low whimper. How where they going to care for a baby when they barely made enough money to care for themselves? Or how was Tom, Rolland, and Gena going to react? Would they think she got pregnant on purpose to trap Tom in their relationship? “I’m sorry,” she shouted before Tom could reply. “I didn’t mean to get pregnant!”

“I know that you didn’t get pregnant on purpose,” Tom said, running his hands through his black hair and sighing. “We took all the precautions and still it can happen. While it isn’t the most ideal situation, we will get by.”

“What about Gena and Rolland?” she asked as she blinked her eyes.

“We are all struggling at the moment but times will get better.” Tom replied softly. “I know that my mother will be over the moon to hear that she is going to be a grandbaby. And I doubt, she will allow you to do much work around the bakery now because of this.”

“We are going to have a baby,” Sabine said after a moment, a smile spreading across her face. Clutching tightly onto her boyfriend, she let out a low laugh. “Tom, we are going to have a baby! Soon we will be chasing around a little tyke that has your hair and my eyes.”

“Soon, we will have a while houseful of little ones running around,” Tom agreed, holding her tenderly. “A little Bridgette, Marian, Marinette, and our youngest, Daddy’s little girl, Zhen.”

“We will see,” Sabine said with a low laugh.


End file.
